ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Reasonable Doubt (2016)
Reasonable Doubt features the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on the EAW brand, Showdown. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. This event will also host the Hell in a Cell Match, in which competitors face one another in a 20-foot-high roofed cell structure surrounding the ring and ringside area. Main event matches of the show are usually contested under the stipulation. After Lannister victory at King of Elite with the assistance of Dark Demon, Lannister would celebrate his championship victory, but Dark Demon would intervene with his manager, Bryce Dean. They would say that Lannister owes them a debt, and they would try and take their payment through an EAW Championship Match at Reasonable Doubt, hosted in his hometown. Lannister would deny him, stating that they didn't have a deal and leaving him alone. Bryce would meet with James Shields to try and make it where Lannister would be forced to defend his championship against Dark Demon, but Shields would deny him the chance. Shields would state that after losing a high-profile match against Mexican Samurai, Demon would not be competing for the title and if he wanted the shot, he needed to win another high-profile match. Xavier Williams would walk to the ring to speak about gaining his revenge and his path to the future, but suddenly Dark Demon and Bryce Dean would walk out to interrupt him. Both men would talk about the other not being able to get a title shot and decide that they will compete against each other. Xavier would make his terms be for the Hall of Fame Championship, accepted by Demon, but Demon would add the stipulation of Hell in a Cell and the match would be set. The next week, Xavier would meet with Dynasty Commentator Stew-O for an interview. He would talk about the Hell in a Cell, the Hall of Fame Championship, his opponent and how the match will be something the people will not forget. Das Lannister stepped into the ring on Showdown and demanded that the person who had been giving him "gifts" to come out and reveal themselves. Kevin Devastation would answer the call and speak about how Vic Vendetta wanted revenge for the wrongs he did unto him and to do that, he desired a championship match. Lannister said that Vic never earned his match and if Kevin thought that gifts would mandate a championship match, but Kevin would say that he did it to get into the head of Lannister, to find his weakness. Lannister would scoff him off, saying that Lannister had no weakness, but this would lead to Kevin calling out Vic, with Athena Vendetta in his possession. Kevin said that no harm would befall Athena, if Vic would get his match against Lannister in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Lannister would tell him to do it, to much shock from Kevin, but Vic would do it and Lannister would still accept the match and terms to simply prove that a Lannister has no weakness. Jaime O'Hara would walk out to the ring on Showdown and demand that he get his championship rematch that night against Das Lannister, however he would not be met by Lannister, but by Aren Mstislav. Aren would speak about how he was supposed to be King of Elite, listed all of the men he had went through in recent months, and stated how he was tired of coming up short each and every time on his path to become EAW Champion. Aren would say that he would want Jamie in the ring at Reasonable Doubt, to prove that he deserved that championship opportunity. Jaime would accept his challenge and say that after going through him, he would make his way to Das Lannister. Cameron Ella Ava would be met with Chuck Scene, the former Interwire Champion, returning with her as his victim. The following week, Cameron would speak about how she grew tired of him and demanded a match against him at Reasonable Doubt. James Shields would arrive, not appreciative about this, but would announce that she would get her match against Chuck. It would be announced that it would be a No Holds Barred Match, but Cameron was forced to defend her Interwire Championship against TLA in order to get her match. Mexican Samurai and Chuck Scene would come into the match, with TLA coming out victorious as the new champion. Results *: Lannister would be assaulted prior to the match and stripped of the championship due to inability to compete. Eliminations Category:EAW Category:2016 Category:EAW CPV's